


Salvation across universes

by Lysel



Category: The Agency (TV 2001), The Evil Gene (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Griff and Lex, for Warlockwriter 's epic crossover Salvation across universes.





	Salvation across universes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarlockWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Salvation Across Universes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910119) by [WarlockWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter). 



Griff and Lex ❤

**Author's Note:**

> My artworks are mostly on lyselkatz.tumblr.com, feel free to have a look there ;)


End file.
